


wealth and allyship

by newsboysrebellion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Gen, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, SHIPPERS DNI, real rude of ao3 not to have bbh and skeppy as names, the bloodvines, this is abt the Egg Plot, u know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsboysrebellion/pseuds/newsboysrebellion
Summary: "youre wrong, still." his back was facing her, but he was still and quiet in a way that told her he was listening to her every move."in what way?""i wasnt hired.""you certainly didnt volunteer." puffy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "you work for them, though.""they offered me wealth and allyship," purpled responded smoothly. "i accepted. im not working for anyone. its a simple one-time trade.""and what happens when you disobey them?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	wealth and allyship

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase bc i wrote everything on discord mobile :')

"i know why youre here, by the way."

purpled stiffened in front of her, faltering in his step, hand tightening around the sword hanging at his side. 

"whys that?" he asked coolly. puffy knew it was fake. it was always fake. 

they had gone mining, earlier in the day, for materials-- stone, for any of their future projects, gold, diamonds, redstone, all of it. puffy had turned it into a game for them, at one point. 

purpled had forgotten his mission, somewhere along the way, grinning and boasting when he found a jackpot of minerals before puffy, yelping and jumping back into her whenever he accidentally mined into lava, smiling whenever puffy congradulated him for killing large swarms of mobs.

puffy knew it wasnt a big deal. she knew that purpled was skilled in combat, had a reputation as one of the top bedwars fighters. tubbo had told her when she asked what he knew of him, weeks ago.

"youve been hired by bad and ant to kill me. or confine me in the egg, or whatever. itd be death one way or another."

they were on their way home, now (one of their homes, at least), detoured by puffy, who wanted to show purpled something, and was leading them down one of lmanbergs many tunnel systems.

"and why would i tell you if youre right or not?"

puffy shrugged. "you dont need to. i know im right."

"how do you know? because youre not."

"people are easy to read, purpled. even if theyre acting, even if theyre wearing a mask. body language and intent and change give it all away."

purpled stayed silent, continuing to walk down the tunnel. they were nearly there, now.

"ponk told me about it, after bad pushed him into the egg again," she confessed. purpled had stiffened before puffy could finish the first part of that sentence, this time completely stopping in his tracks, hand gripped around his sword so hard his knuckles had gone white.

"youre wrong, still." his back was facing her, but he was still and quieter in a way that told her he was listening to her every move. 

"in what way?"

"i wasnt hired."

"you certainly didnt volunteer." puffy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "you work for them, though."

"they offered me wealth and allyship," purpled responded smoothly. "i accepted. im not working for anyone. its a simple one-time trade."

"and what happens when you disobey them? they asked you to murder me, purpled; i used to be one of their closest friends."

"i needed wealth and allyship."

"but to get it through _murder?_ youre just a kid--"

\--and suddenly purpled had whirled around, pinning her to the wall of the tunnel with a sword at her throat and her arms incapacitated. his face filled into frustration, grief, acceptance, before schooling over into something blank and twinged angry. "what does that matter? i was given a job."

"do you want to kill me, purpled?"

the blade pressed closer to her neck for a few moments, long enough for puffy to know his answer, before the kid pulled it away and stepped back, reluctantly, soundlessly, releasing her, though he didnt put his sword away.

that was fine. she could work with that.

"thanks." she brushed herself off before starting to walk again, gesturing behind her for purpled to follow. "cmon."

puffy walked in front of him deliberately, her back completely open to purpled, leaving him to decide whether to, well, stab her in the back. she was glad he didnt.

the room they entered was small, all things considered, with nothing decorating it aside from a couch, shoved in a corner, a crafting bench and a chest, and signs upon signs covering one of the walls. purpleds grip on his sword slackened and his other hand moved to fiddle with his hoodie string absentmindedly as he tried to read everything at once.

puffy sighed. every so often it hit her just how young purpled-- tommy, tubbo, and ranboo, too-- was. just how young they all are.

"this used to be mine and bads spot," she began softly, "wed come here to plan our latest projects, blueprint them, end up talking for hours about everything and nothing at all."

"why did you bring me here?" purpled interrupted, voice a little uneased. 

"i needed to show you what bad has become. warn you, before its too late." 

"...what?"

"before you do your job and it becomes contractual. before they lock you inside the egg until it consumes you and you lose your sense of self from whatever it possesses you with."

purpled didnt say anything, just clenched his jaw and continued to flick his eyes across the sign-covered wall. puffy turned and sat down heavily on the couch. she watched his gaze stop on the sign labelled "kill."

"i dont want it to have to come to me killing them," she said, still as soft as before. the quiet surrounding them was deafening but needed. "i really dont. theyre-- they _were_ my friends, and despite everything i still believe they can be saved. but if they kill any of my friends, if it becomes a life or death scenario-- id do it. and they want me dead, so."

"why didnt you do anything earlier, then?"

puffy shrugged. "you didnt actually want me dead. if you did, you wouldntve hesitated."

"i could still kill you. if im not able to bring you where they want me to, they want me to kill you."

"and i could kill you. you need to remember that deaths can be permanent, here."

"i know."

they lapsed into silence long enough for purpled to decide to sit down on the other end of the couch, much more gingerly than puffy had. 

"im sorry." purpleds eyes snapped to hers, confused. "you shouldnt have to be forced into decisions like this. youre a kid, you shouldnt have to weigh someones life in your hands."

"its not like i havent done it before."

"thats the problem, though. youre _seventeen,_ you shouldnt ever have had to. thats one of the things that pisses me off the most about this place-- so many of you are just _kids_ , held to higher standards than adults, and punished harsher because of it. and for that, im sorry."

"what am i supposed to do about it?" frustration bled into purpleds tone. "if thats true, whats stopping them from killing me if i refuse to kill you?"

"i could be there," puffy paused, considering. "there are allies everywhere, ones that arent possessed and set on world domination, you just need to trust them, know how to resolve conflicts. we can help you, if it comes to anything, as long as you dont do anything that classifies as betrayal. i already trust that you can do that."

purpled buried his head in his hands and sighed. a moment passed.

"how about we go home?" puffy said, standing, and it only took a beat before purpled did the same. "i feel like we need hot chocolate after this conversation."

purpled snorted and put his sword away, finally. puffy wished she was tall enough to sling an arm around his shoulders, but alas, she had to settle for patting him on the shoulder and pushing him out of the tunnel by it instead. "plus, my back hurts. i wanna know if i won."

**Author's Note:**

> if u know me no u dont :)
> 
> drop a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!! i thrive off attention!! :D


End file.
